


Overture

by callunavulgari



Series: Holiday Writing Challenge '12 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I assure you, I can stay warm without looking like a villain from the Ghostbusters,” Regina snorts, pulling her gloves on—leather, of course. Emma would even bet that they weren’t even the warm leather gloves. Regina would wear simple driving gloves to take a child sledding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of the Holiday Writing Challenge on tumblr [over here](http://giraffe-tier.tumblr.com/post/35469673249/winter-drawing-writing-challenge). Prompt was 'parkas/big coats'. Note to self: writing this pairing is fun!

The thing about Maine is that it’s _really_ unreasonably cold in the winter. Emma’s familiar with cold winters—she’d lived in Boston, after all. So it isn’t as if she doesn’t know that when December hits, things get _cold_.  
  
Storybrooke has always been pretty chilly, being so close to the sea, so she’s learned that even the sunniest of August days can leave you shivering. It’s the winds, really. This close to the ocean, the winds are vicious, biting you to the core.  
  
So she doesn’t let vanity win out over warmth. She never had a mother to holler out the door at her to make sure she buttoned up, but she isn’t stupid either. So her winter parka is pretty much what a winter parka is supposed to look like. It makes her look like a giant marshmallow, but it keeps her toasty as long as she remembers to grab her hat and gloves before heading down to the station. Coffee at Granny’s can only do so much to warm you when you just have to get back into the patrol car and keep roaming the streets, looking for criminals that, for the most part, aren’t actually there.  
  
The first time that Regina sees her coat, she sneers—red painted lips curling in disgust. The expression should be just as awful as the emotion behind it, but somehow, Regina makes it look pretty.  
  
The coat that Regina favors the most is black, more of a long pea coat than anything, and though she looks stunning in it, Emma often wonders how she can possibly be warm in it. At least Henry’s coat looks warm, even if it’s still tasteful, a far cry from Emma’s marshmallow-esque outerwear.  
  
“That coat is hideous,” Regina tells her, poised at the front door. She looks sleek and sculpted as always, so Emma grins at her. She knows better than to mess with Regina’s hair when they need to be somewhere, so she keeps her hands firmly in her pockets.  
  
“Yep,” she replies, simple. After a moments consideration she tilts her head, squinting at Regina. “You would probably rock it though, want to switch?”  
  
Regina scoffs at her. “Funny, dearest,” she says scathingly.  
  
“We’re taking Henry _sledding_ , Regina. You aren’t supposed to look prim and proper, you’re supposed to stay _warm_.”  
  
“I assure you, I can stay warm without looking like a villain from the Ghostbusters,” Regina snorts, pulling her gloves on—leather, of course. Emma would even bet that they weren’t even the warm leather gloves. Regina would wear simple driving gloves to take a child sledding.  
  
“This is about the pictures, isn’t it? Wouldn’t want the darling, _Madame Mayor_ to be seen on the front page in snow boots, tha— _are you wearing heels_?”  
  
Regina glares at her. “They’re boots, Miss Swan.”  
  
Emma scoffs. “Yeah, _heeled_ boots. Oh my god, are you planning on standing still? You can’t take a kid sledding without being prepared to get into a snowball fight.”  
  
She grimaces. “Henry and I have an understanding. He plays with his friends, I get to play nice with the other mothers in town.”  
  
Emma snorts with feeling, marching over to slide the gloves right back off again. Yep, leather gloves aren’t even properly lined inside. “Only you would make this into publicity for your campaign. Regina, nobody is going to run against you. You may be the _evil queen_ , but even the people out there who don’t like you know that you do your job better than most of this town.”  
  
Regina sends her a frosty look and snatches her glove back. “Yes, well, forgive me for being somewhat disbelieving that the people will re-elect me when I’m the one who cursed them here. Even with you as my lover, they aren’t going to trust me.”  
  
Emma softens a bit at that, taking Regina’s hands in hers. They’re cold. “Regina, who is running against you?”  
  
“Nobody, as of yet.”  
  
“Then stop worrying, just—yanno what, here.” She removes the knit hat from her head and drops it onto Regina’s perfect curls, smiling when Regina cringes. Removing Regina’s coat takes more effort but when she finally manages it, she starts to unzip her coat and is halfway to sliding it on Regina’s Regina’s shoulders when Henry comes stampeding down the stairs.  
  
Coming to a stop before them, he just looks between them suspiciously, like there’s some nefarious plot that’s lurking just below the surface. After a moment, he shakes his head and heads out the front door.  
  
“I am not going out looking like this,” Regina hisses when the door shuts behind Henry.  
  
Emma smiles. “Think of it as publicity,” she says as she shrugs Regina’s coat onto her shoulders. It doesn’t fit as well in the hips on her, but she’ll make due. “It’ll make people see you as more human.”  
  
Regina’s frown doesn’t let up, though the corners of her mouth twitch slightly. She doesn’t look quite so threatening with the hat drooping sadly on her head, pom-pom’s swinging dejectedly as she irritably jerks open the door. “I’m blaming you,” she growls.  
  
“Of course, Madame Mayor.”


End file.
